Daedalus, Lord of all Cats
by Noir Lime Canuto
Summary: Narcissa is worried that her son will end up like his father, cold and distant, void of compassion. She decides that the best solution will be to get him a cat. The OC is for Draco's cat. His love interest will be from the books, no worries.
1. A Possible Solution

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling. This is purely a work of Fanfiction that yields no profit on the part of the author._

** Daedalus, Lord of all Cats**

Narcissa took the steaming cup of tea from the elf's little hands. "Thank you, Dolly, it smells heavenly. That will be all for now," she murmured, smiling a little before pressing the edge of the glass to her lips. It was funny, really, the teacup seemed warmer than the liquid inside it. She wondered briefly why that was, before her thoughts returned to where they had been.

Lucius. Draco. The Dark Lord. The future.

She loved Lucius, but he was going down a dark road. She'd never quite agreed with some of the things he did. She believed, of course, that there was a natural order. Wizards were better than muggles, purebloods were better than mudbloods, mudbloods were better than muggles, and so on. She also believed that someone needed to enforce the natural order of things. She just wished there were a nicer way of doing it, or at least that it could be done without her noticing. She'd been secretly pleased when the Dark Lord fell that October evening, many years ago, because it meant that she wouldn't have to think so much about all the people being killed. She also didn't have to worry about her husband being killed before her child really knew him.

She loved Draco the most. Her biggest fears all involved him. Him dying, him killing other people, him turning cold and distant as he got older, as his father had. All of them seemed to be becoming more and more likely as the days dragged on. He was so far away all the time, off at school. She'd wanted to home school him, so he'd be closer, but his father wouldn't have it, and even she knew it was a silly idea. His father had wanted him to attend Durmstrang, so at least she'd won on that front, and he was a little closer to home.

His dying was likely, as it had to happen someday, and he was so independent know that it scared her.

His killing other people was strikingly likely. If he followed in his father's footsteps, he'd probably kill many, many people.

His turning distant and cold, well, it'd already begun. He was only polite to the house-elves when she was in the room. He never wanted to talk about what school was like, in fact he was writing home only once a month now, instead of once a week. Lucius had assured her that all teenagers were like this, except Narcissa knew for a fact that Theodore Nott wrote to _his_ mother twice a week, and Gregory Goyle wrote home just about once a day, (though she'd seen a couple of the letters, and he really didn't have much to say).

She needed to find some way to pull some compassion out of him. Remind him what it was like to love something else, truly love it. She knew he loved her, he really did, but he never spent any time with her anymore. She doubted he loved his friends. Valued them, maybe, he seemed at least a little fond of them, but they were below him, far below him, and he knew that. He didn't even love the girl he'd been dating on and off, Pansy Parkinson, that she knew for sure. A while back, after she'd expressed her displeasure that they'd gotten back together, Draco had explained to her why they were dating. Apparently Pansy was of the female persuasion and was afraid that her parents would find out [Narcissa had been made to swear not to mention this to Mrs. Parkinson] and Draco knew it would deeply please Lucius to see him holding hands with a little Pureblooded girl. He cared about Pansy, enough to do that for her, but Narcissa could see that it was mostly because he owed it to her, after she'd been such a good friend to him for all those years.

But what could she do? The boy practically worshiped Lucius, and Lucius hated practically everyone. Taking another long sip of her tea, she tried to think of something Lucius had loved unconditionally. She didn't even love her, not any more. She was now more of a friend to him, more of an advisor. And that was fine with her, really, as she felt the same way.

Hadn't Lucius had a dog when he was little? Yes, yes, he'd loved that dog, until his friend Nott had killed it to show off. He'd loved the dog so much, he'd never forgiven Nott, which is how she'd found out, anyhow, after Lucius had had to explain to her why inviting Mr. Nott and his wife over for dinner was not a good idea.

But she couldn't get Draco a dog. They didn't allow those at his school, so he'd have to leave it at home. She'd need to get him a pet for school. An owl would be ideal, but owls weren't the sort of pet you could spend a lot of time with, though Draco did like flying. (And what a great little flier he was! He'd gotten _that_ trait from his mother.) Bats were boring things, not very interesting, though great for carrying letters. Toads were much worse, boring and useless unless you wanted to test out potions. Rats and mice were pretty clever, but too small for Draco to really love, she doubted he'd value any shy sort of animal. Snakes were wonderful, but definitely not allowed, seeing as the deadliest were the most interesting. Draco needed a dignified animal, an animal worthy of a Black.

Draco was getting a cat.

Narcissa smiled to herself, and set her tea down on the marble side-table. "Dolly, dear? Could I ask a favor?"

**~x~**

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading! I would really appreciate it if you reviewed. This first bit is sort of a prologue... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Have a nice day! ^^_


	2. Whats in a Dream?

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling. This is purely a work of Fanfiction that yields no profit on the part of the author._

** Daedalus, Lord of all Cats**

_Chapter One; Whats in a Dream?_

Draco looked from its large green eyes to his mothers deep blue ones. "What's it called?" he asked her.

She smirked, shifting in her plush chair. This was already working out better than planned. He thought he would've refused the cat, but he'd accepted it, albeit hesitantly. Probably more out of affection for his mother than for the cat, but it was a start.

"It's a cat, love, obviously. A Russian Blue, to be exact."

"No, Mother, I mean its name. What's it called?"

"_He_ doesn't have a name. You get to pick it out. Isn't that nice?"

"Yes. He's very handsome, mother." He was wearing what would appear to most to be a genuine smile, but Narcissa knew him to well to believe that getting a cat really made him happy.

"Well, I've got tea with Mrs. Nott and Mrs. Greengrass today, and I shan't be late. I hope you and your cat will be well acquainted when I return!" She gave him a smile that let him know he was to do as he was told, and promptly left the room.

Draco stared at the cat for a while, and it stared back at him from under the chair. It was quiet. Too quiet. But then, he couldn't right well talk to the cat, could he?

"Hi, cat. I'm Draco. I'm going to be your master, from now on. Ok?" It wasn't like the cat would tell anybody.

He blinked. Draco blinked back. The cat blinked again.

"So, I see you can blink," as if on cue the kitten blinked again. Draco blinked back. "Know any tricks?" More blinking passed between the two, before the cat closed it's eyes for a long time.

This cat was really bloody boring. Draco wanted to leave the room, but he knew that his mother's favorite elf, Dolly, was probably standing post outside. The glanced from the door to the cat. Sleeping was looking really appealing. He wondered what it was like to sleep on the floor. The cat seemed to enjoy it.

Draco rolled onto his side, and curled into a ball, like the cat had. He closed his eyes, becoming less and less aware of how warm the room was, how soft the rug was, how gentle the sound of the kitten's breathing was, all of his senses fading together until he felt both outside of himself, and entirely at ease.

**~o~**

_ "Draco, I bought you a flying cat, because you deserve it for being so smart," his mother said, beaming at him from her golden throne._

_ "A flying cat? I hate flying cats!" Draco screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks._

_ "No you don't," said Goyle, who was now sitting where Narcissa had been, "You really, really like them."_

_ "I do?" Draco asked._

_ "Yeah!" Shouted Pansy, who was wearing a light blue pillowcase and a lampshade for a hat._

_ "Good, because I have exams next month," Draco murmured, running down a long alleyway towards his broom. Except it wasn't his normal broom, it was bright green with little silver snakes etched into the handle._

_ He shot off the ground and quickly found himself among the stars. _

_ "Who stole my cat?" He exclaimed, looking around at the planets._

_ "No one," his cat answered, flying towards him. His cat was older, no longer a kitten, and had elegant wings of gold. Except they weren't quite gold._

_ "What are your wings made out of, old boy?" he asked the cat._

_ "Why, they're made of wax, of course!"_

_ There was more to the dream, but Draco would forget it soon after he awoke._

**~o~**

He was very comfortable. His bed was—no, it wasn't his bed. It was softer. Flatter. His neck felt a bit stiff. He was on the floor. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Where was he? Oh, right. He was in his mother's favorite room. Such a small room, what did she like about it?

His stomach was very warm. He realized his right arm was wrapped around something furry. He sat up, and felt the furry-something move. Quickly, he drew back his arm and looked down.

The small cat was a medium gray, but it seemed almost... bluish? But cats couldn't be blue. It was definitely a pretty kitten. It had an elegant little face, triangular but not the the point where it looked odd, just dignified. Its nose was dark gray, almost black. Draco smirked at the little cat. Figures his mother would pick the handsomest cat she could find. What was its name again? Oh, right, he didn't have a name yet.

Draco hesitantly put his pale hand on the creature's back. It shifted a little, but didn't open it's eyes. He ran his hand along it's back, and tried not to smile to himself as he heard a strange little rumbling sound. He made the little creature purr.

What should he name it? He thought back to his dream. What had it been about again? Right, outer space. Cat was there... The cat had wings. Wax wings. Draco smirked.

"You are hereby Daedalus," he murmured to the cat as he stroked it. He paused, considering the cats aristocratic features, then added, "_Lord_ Daedalus."

**~x~**

_ Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and would really appreciate it if you'd review and lemme know if you liked it, and what you thought I could do better, or what you'd like me to include in the chapters that follow. Anyhow, thanks again, and have a great day :)_


End file.
